nanafandomcom_ca-20200213-history
Olivia Lufkin
Va néixer el 9 de decembre de 1979, coneguda només com a Olivia és una cantant de pop/rock japonesa que canta tant en japonés com en anglès (el seu primer idioma és l'anglès). Va néixer a ciutat de Naha a l'interior de la Prefectura de Okinawa, Japó. Canta les cançons del personatge de Layla Serizawa. Biografia El seu pare, actualment professor, era un Marine quan ella era petita i aquesta va ser la raó de que constantment canviés de escola. La seva família va mudar-se a San Diego quan ella tenía dos anys i va viure allà fins els sis. Després van tornar a Okinawa durant set anys i més tard van passar uns altres dos anys a Carolina del Nord abans d'establir-se definitivament a Okinawa. Tot i tants canvis constants d'escola, Olivia treia bones notes i demostrava els seus dots artístics. Sempre escoltava molta música i li agradava veure el seu pare tocar la guitarra. Se li donava bastant bé el dibuix. A l'escola va jugar a fútbol, handbol i bàsquet i va entrar en molts cors escolars. A més va prendre classes extraescolars de piano, guitarra i cant. Durant els seus anys d'institut va començar a treballar de debò en la seva música i va aconseguir entrar a la prestigiosa escola d'arts escèniques d'Okinawa, la OAS (Okinawa Actors School). La formació de l'OAS consistia en utilitzar mètodes destinats a fer sortir el potencial dels artistes, tot realitzant actuacions en públic davant de grans audiències. I va ser en una d'aquestes actuacions que va ser descoberta pel director Rising Productions (Vision Factory) i li va proposar formar part d'un projecte destinat a l'èxit: D&D (Dansi&Dream). El grup, format per Olivia i unes altres noies (Aya i Chikano) va ser signat per Avex, llençant així el seu primer senzill a l'agost de 1996 amb un èxit rotund. Molt aviat Olivia es va convertir en la figura central del conjunt, relegant a les altres dues noies a la posició de coristes. Més tard, va treure cinc senzills més i un únic àlbum, Olivia va abandonar el grup aprofitant una proposició del celebèrrim productor Tetsuya Komuro, que li va oferir ser la veu de la cançó "Together Now" que preparava al costat del compositor francès Jean-Michel Jarre per la Copa del Món de fútbol de 1998. Mesos després, a l'octubre del mateix any Olivia va anunciar la seva separació de D&D de forma oficial. La notícia va ser tota una sorpresa ja que estaven en el punt més alt de la seva carrera, encara que Aya i Chika és van negar a abandonar publicant d'aquesta forma dos senzills més sota el nom de Aya&Chika de D&D, però no van tenir massa repercussió i el grup va desaparèixer al poc temps. El febrer de 1999, Olivia va llançar el seu primer single en solitari, produït i compost per Tetsuya Komura, aquest era "I.L.Y - Yokubo -" sorprenguent als fans de D&D ja que Olivia va passar d'un so pop/electrònic a un pop/rock. L'octubre del 2000, poc després del llançament del seu senzill balada "Color of your Spoon", es va convertir per un temps en DJ al programa "His World Tracks" d'InterFM, una emissora de Tòquio, on posava una cançó seva cada setmana . Aquest mateix mes, va donar el seu primer concert al Muse Hall d'Osaka. Dos mesos després va publicar el seu primer àlbum d'estudi titulat Synchronicity, que va entrar directament al lloc 20 de la llista de vendes Oricon. En aquest punt va renunciar definitivament a ser un ídol de masses a canvi de controlar totalment la seva carrera. El seu següent senzill va ser "Sea me" , a partir d'aquest moment compondre, escriure i produir cadascuna de les seves cançons, amb la col·laboració del seu germà Jeff Lufkin; a causa d'això amb la seva negativa de fer una forta promoció (principalment anar a programes de TV) i al seu desig de controlarlar seva música, Avex va decidir derivar-la a la seva subsegell Cutting Edge, la productora del segell dedicada a la música alternativa. Després del llançament de "Into the stars", OLIVIA va abandonar momentàniament el format senzill i es va dedicar al llançament de quatre mini àlbums distribuïts únicament en la botiga Tower Records Japan de Shibuya (Tòquio), destacant aquests mini àlbums pel seu so de Rock alternatiu, a més de les sevesmacabres i boges lletres, totes elles cantades en anglès. A principis del 2003 va fundar amb la seva amiga Friedia Niimura (Rin Kozue) una marca de roba, Black Daisy Ville. Ella i Friedia creaven peçes úniques, com samarretes estampades a mà, bosses i nines també fetes a mà, encara que això duraria un temps, ja que Friedia es mudaria després a Estats Units d'Amèrica. Al febrer de 2004 publica el seu segon àlbum, "The Lost Lolli". La majoria de cançons incloses en ell provenen de les seves mini àlbums, i encara que no és de venda exclusiva en Tower Records Japan, edita una versió limitada. Aquest àlbum només va aconseguir el lloc # 111 en Oricon. Després d'això, OLIVIA va estar molt de temps allunyada de la música (amb l'excepció del xou animat per Hyde anomenat "Halloween of the Living Dead" el 30 d'octubre de 2005), on es va saber únicament que ella es guanyava la vida com a model de revistes de moda i dissenyadora, fins que al març de 2006 va ser anunciat que cantaria el primer ending de l'anime de NANA que es va estrenar el 5 d'abril. Sota el nom OLIVIA inspi 'Reira (Trapnest) va gravar el tema a little pain que després es convertiria en el seu primer senzill que aconseguia entrar el Top 10 de les llistes de senzills Oricon, sent un gran èxit. OLIVIA confessaria després que en aquest temps va estar reflexionant sobre la seva carrera i la forma de veure la vida, a més de donar-se compte que ella no podia fer -ho tot sola. Temps després va participar al costat d'Anna Tsuchiya (qui cantava l'opening de Nana) al "NANA SPECIAL STREET LIVE" que prenia lloc a la plaça de Shinjuku (Tòquio) el 25 de juny, i va fer una presentació en Shibuya O-West anomenada " OLIVIA LIVE 2006 Tears & Rainbows ". El 25 de juliol donaria a conèixer una nova cançó per l'anime de NANA, "Recorded Butterfly", que seria utilitzat en els concerts de Trapnest. Per més tard, en l'episodi 19 de NANA va ser presentat el nou ending, cantat també per OLIVIA anomenat "Starless Night" i per l'episodi 22 de NANA que va ser emès el 13 de setembre va ser estrenat un nou opening anomenat "Wish", que més tard van ser inclòs en el senzill Wish / Starless Night. L'octubre del 2006, OLIVIA va debutar en els Los Angeles, Estats Units en un concert de 13 cançons dins de la Pacific Mitjana Expo. Després, al gener de 2007 que va ser titulat The Cloudy Dreamer, el qual va incloure nous temes a part de la versió en anglès del seu èxit "Wish". A més per finalitzar la sèrie es va fer un àlbum de OLIVIA inspi 'Reira(Trapnest) amb temes dels senzills anteriors i algunes cançons noves, i posteriorment l'àlbum NANA BEST on ella i Anna Tsuchiya canten, donant punt final en un concert conjunt amb Anna Tsuchiya el 30 de març a Shibuya-AX. Després ella va fer un concert a París, França el 6 de juliol. Discografia Àlbums #''Synchronicity'' (2000) #''The Lost Lolli'' (2004) # [[OLIVIA inspi 'Reira(Trapnest)]] (2007) #''Greatest Hits'' (2010) Mini Àlbums #''Internal Bleeding Strawberry'' (21 de febrer de 2003) #''Merry & Hell Go Round'' (27 de juny de 2003) #''Comatose Bunny Butcher'' (12 de setembre de 2003) #''The Return of the Chlorophyll Bunny'' (3 de desembre de 2003) #''The Cloudy Dreamer'' (17 de gener de 2007) #''Trinka Trinka'' (17 de setembre de 2008) #''Sailing free'' (2009) Sencills #''I.L.Y.~Yokubou~'' (I.L.Y.～欲望～?) (3 de febrer de 1999) #''re-ACT'' (12 de maig de 1999) #''Dear Angel'' (6 d'octubre de 1999) #''Dress me Up'' (19 d'abril de 2000) #''Dekinai (できない)'' (26 de juliol de 2000) #''Color of your Spoon'' (4 d'octubre de 2000) #''Sea me'' (5 desembre de 2001) #''Into The Stars'' (4 de setembre de 2002) #''A little pain'' (28 de juny de 2006) #''Wish / Starless Night'' (11 d'octubre de 2006) #''Rain (17 de setembre de 2008) #''Sailing Free (15 de abril de 2009) Descàrrega Digital #If you only knew (World's End Girlfriend remix) 2007-07-08 Vinils #Dear Angel (17 de desembre de 1999) #Dekinai (できない) (2000) DVD #VIDEO CLIPS (13 de març de 2002) Compilacions #Tuesday Song (únicamente "Dear Angel") (22 de gener de 2003) #OPTION presents STREAM Z J-LOUD EDITION (únicament "SpidERSpins (Lost Lolli Mix)") (27 d'octubre de 2004) #NANA BEST - OLIVIA inspi' REIRA (TRAPNEST) + ANNA TSUCHIYA inspi' NANA（BLACK STONES）- (21 de març de 2007) #FLOWER FESTIVAL, de VISION FACTORY ( amb el tema "Bleeding Heart")(2008) Altres #TOGETHER NOW - Jean Michel Jarre & Tetsuya Komuro feat OLIVIA - (22 de abril de 1998) #Music Of The World Cup: Allez! Ola! Ole! (únicament la cançó "Together Now") (9 de juny de 1998) #TK 1998 LATEST WORKS (Tetsuya Komuro) - 1998-11-98 0de939ad638e00full.jpg|Olivia Lufkin 01.jpg 423px-olivia_lufkin.jpg 1237484504.jpg 2753149562_1.jpg news_large_OLIVIA_live0911.jpg OL-olivia-lufkin-27847598-500-333.jpg scanns10.jpg